Audi R8 5.2 FSI quattro
The Audi R8 5.2 FSI quattro is the V10 variant of the Audi R8 model range. The biggest difference from the Audi R8 4.2 FSI quattro is the replacement of the V8 for a V10 engine sourced from the Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4. Other differences include a slightly altered body and LED lights. Production of the model was launched in 2008, and underwent a facelift in 2012 along with the introduction of a Plus trim. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Audi R8 5.2 FSI quattro was added as a tier 3 vehicle on November 10, 2011 to Need for Speed: World. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as an A class vehicle. The R8 5.2 FSI quattro outperforms the the 4.2L variant in every performance aspect. The V10 R8 has acceleration as its best trait, since it is comparable to the fastest A class cars in the game including the BMW M1 Procar. Its nitrous boost is above average as well. It feels responsive in corners and rarely tends to understeer, although a few cars such as the Porsche 991 Carrera S might be better. Its stock top speed is 190 mph (306 km/h). Red The Red style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on November 10, 2011. Blue The Blue style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on April 10, 2013. Megabloks The Megabloks style is an unreleased variation included as part of a disbanded Need for Speed and Megabloks promotion. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts and various aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The Audi R8 Coupé 5.2 FSI quattro appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as a Super Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Rapid Deployment unit. The racer vehicle is unlocked as part of the ''SCPD Rebels'' pack for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and EA Crew releases. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 845,000 cop bounty. Every variant of the Audi R8 is notable for having good handling whilst drifting, though they tend to accelerate slower than some vehicles within their class. Due to their slightly heavy weight, they may prove to be durable in events involving the SCPD or weapons. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Audi R8 5.2 FSI quattro appears as a tier 4 car in Need for Speed: The Run, and is available from the beginning in The Run mode. It has a "normal" handling rating and is featured with a quick acceleration. Top speed is 195 mph (314 km/h). ''Darius'' The Darius signature edition is a tier 4 car that is unlocked upon earning a gold medal in all Carbon challenges in the Challenge Series. It has a "normal" handling rating. ''NFS Edition'' (Tier 5) The tier 5 NFS Edition is unlocked upon beating 25 Autolog recommendations, and it has an "easy" handling rating. ''NFS Edition'' (Tier 6) The tier 6 NFS Edition is unlocked upon beating 20 Objectives in the NFS Edition playlist, and it has a "normal" handling rating. Gallery NFSW_Audi_R8_Coupe_52_FSI_quattro_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) NFSW_Audi_R8_Coupe_FSI_quattro_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) NFSW_Audi_R8_Coupe_52_FSI_quattro_Megabloks.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Megabloks) File:AudiR85.2blue_CARPAGE.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer - SCPD Rebels Pack) File:R8_52FS1_cop_CARPAGE.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) TheRun-image130138.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' TheRun-image130143.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Darius) TheRun-image130141.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (NFS Edition - Tier 5) TheRun-image130139.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (NFS Edition - Tier 6) es:Audi R8 5.2 FSI quattro Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:SCPD Rebels Pack Cars